


leather jackets and polo shirts

by ultyoungjaechoi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gangs, Happy Ending, M/M, Rebels, Sad Ending, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, based on the society of the outsiders, changjin - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, if that makes sense, jeongin is so cute, really gay, rich kids, some mildly inappropriate scenes, some violence, stray kids - Freeform, the ending was rushed sorry, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultyoungjaechoi/pseuds/ultyoungjaechoi
Summary: when a member from the "rich kid" group falls in love with a member from the 'rebel" gang, the rich kids group enemy.





	leather jackets and polo shirts

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this for longer than a month but i'm such a procrastinator so i just finished it a couple days ago. i rlly like the theme for this story. if anything abt the time period is wrong then i'm sorry in advance !! i didn't live in this time period obviously LOL so i cant rlly write from experience. enjoy !!

changbin clutched onto his black book-bag as he scrambled to his feet, sprinting out of the convince store. he tossed the bag onto his back and kicked up speed as he turned around the corner. his best friend, jisung, popped out from behind a card and started running with him. they were running from the shop owners, of course. 

once they were sure they outran the owner, the slowed their pace so they could catch their breaths. changbin sat on the hard ground, against a brick wall. jisung sat next to him.

"did you get them?" jisung asked. changbin hummed, reaching for his bag and taking out two packs of cigarettes. he passed one to jisung. "thanks." "no problem." 

changbin took out a black lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket, and lit jisung's cig. then his own.

he inhaled the cigarette, then blew out o's. jisung blew smoke out of his nose. "still can't do it?" changbin teased. jisung flipped him off with another chuckle. "you'll learn someday. ask chan, he could teach ya." he took another hit.

changbin stood up, reaching to pull jisung up. they left the corner and walked to wherever. 

"why can't you teach me?" jisung asked. all he could do was blow smoke out of his nose like a bull. changbin could do that, and o's. they like to learn tricks sometimes, but jisung hasn't mastered the o's yet.

changbin flicked his cig against the wall of a building they passed, putting it out. "ask chan." he stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket. it was autumn so it was a bit chilly out, but not too cold.

after a few minutes jisung put his out too. "why can't you?" he asked again. jisung is always asking questions. and being loud. changbin thinks he's annoying, but that's just jisung. even though in some situations, his loud self could get them killed.

they ended up at changbin's house. he swung open the rusty gate, jisung closing it behind them. the front door was already open, so changbin assumed that jeongin was over again.

changbin, jisung, jeongin, and others are in a "gang". it's not really a gang that goes around killing people, but just a group of poor rebels who all trust and help each other. there's 5 of them in the gang. chris, the leader, changbin, jisung, jeongin and minho. most of them are really close, except changbin and minho. those two get into arguments easily and often. 

jeongin is the youngest of the gang. he's 15, and he lives in an abusive home. his parents are always fighting and he ends up getting involved and then hurt. he's really close with changbin, so he spends most of the time at his house. especially when something goes wrong. jeongin is like a little brother to changbin, changbin is like an older brother to jeongin.

changbin hollered for jeongin the moment he stepped inside. a boy (who's taller than him) with black hair appeared into the living room. there were cuts on his face that were still healing. he smiled when he saw changbin, showing off his wonky teeth. jeongin definitely needs braces but his family can't afford them.

"hi hyung!" he ran over and hugged changbin right away. "hey kid." changbin patted his back. jisung waved to jeongin when they parted. those two aren't close either. 

he tossed his book-bag onto the table and took out the items inside it. there were food and drinks that he passed to jeongin to put into the fridge. "hey, i found this." he pulled out a book, showing it to the younger. he shrieked of happiness and took the book. 

"you found it!" jeongin held onto the book tightly and stared at it, his eyes glowing. it was a book his grandma always used to read to him when he was younger. it was his favorite. but after his grandma passed away, he hasn't seen the book since.

"thank you so much changbin hyung!" he hugged him again before he plopped down onto the worn down couch. changbin felt happy that he could make jeongin so happy just by a book. "yeah. make sure to work on your reading with that, too." "got it!"

changbin smiled before taking out the rest of the things in his bag, like alcohol and house needs. after he finished putting everything away, he took a cloth and poured some alcohol on it. he went over to jeongin and crouched beside him. he pressed the cloth against the wounds on his face, making jeongin whine. 

"hey this burns!" he couldn't focus on reading now because of the pain. "calm down, it's helping you." with his other hand, he stroked the back of jeongin's head, trying to take his mind of the burning. he's always been very sensitive to pain.

"hey, i'm gonna make a sandwich." jisung announced, going through the fridge. "go for it." changbin replied. "want one?" "i'm good." "okay, jeongin?" "please!"

changbin then left jeongin to his book, washing his hands in the sink. "you know where minhos at?" he asked jisung, who was busy making himself and jeongin a sandwich. "ummm last time i saw him, he was at chan's." he paused, stopping himself from spreading mayonnaise onto jeongin's bread. "which was a few days ago. haven't seen him since." 

changbin hummed before opening a bottle of alcohol and taking a swing. jisung finished making the sandwiches, and gave jeongin's his. "since when do you care about where minho is anyways?" he cleaned up the table and his hands.

"just because we don't get along doesn't mean i don't care about him." he said, then took another swing. "he's part of the gang, he was there long before i was. the least i could do is at least respect and shit. not only is he apart of the gang, but i consider him as family. ya know, the cousin you don't get along with." 

jisung laughed at his example. "yeah, i get it." they both fell silent after that. changbin was watching jeongin reading and taking bites of his sandwich. he looked concerned for the younger--it was so clear and plastered all over his face. jisung noticed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"hey, he'll be fine." he assured. changbin sighed and lowered the bottle from his chapped lips. "poor kid...i'm so worried about him, ya know? he's just a kid and he has to live like this. not to mention, how he's afraid of violence, so he can't stick up for himself when he needs to, and how his parents hurt him. i mean, what kind of a parent does that?!" his jaw was clenched as he thought about jeongin's parents. he hates them. "i'm more of a parent to him than they'll ever be." 

jisung took the bottle from his hands, knowing that if changbin clenches onto it any harder, it will break. "calm down changbin." he patted his shoulder. he took a sip of the alcohol but set it on the table afterwards. changbin took his empty bag, and walked out of the house without saying a word. 

jeongin looked up from his book confusingly. jisung was leaning up against the counters, scratching the back of his head. "where's changbin going?" he asked, staring at jisung. 

"he's worked up again and probably going for a walk to get some air. he'll be back by tonight, don't worry." jisung said. he took a look at the clock on the wall. "is it because of me again?" jeongin asks worriedly. now, he put his book down on the couch and his knees are pulled up to his chest. his jeans were ripped.

jisung walked over to him, handing him the bottle of alcohol. "don't worry about it." jeongin took it warily, not drinking it but just holding onto it. "i gotta get home now, you'll be okay here by yourself?" jeongin nodded. jisung patted his shoulder before grabbing his denim jacket and walking out the door.

when jeongin was alone, he went into changbin's room. he laid in his bed, holding his book close to his chest. soon, he fell asleep. he always has energy, but he also has the ability to nap whenever. he was hoping changbin would be back by the time he wakes up.

***

changbin walked around the streets, smoking another cigarette. he always had a pack on him, along with a lighter and a switch blade. there's not one day or night he'd leave without any of those things.

as he walked back into the city, he realized that the shop owner from earlier wasn't looking for him anymore. there were a lot of people out, but he still kept his eyes sharp and his attention clear because he felt like people were watching him. and he was right, people were watching, because as soon as he wasn't paying attention, a group of people approached him.

he cursed in his head as he saw who they were. it was the rich kids. 

just like his gang, there was a group of rich kids. he knew most of their names, except for two people. but he didn't care that much. 

some of them were holding flasks. they were probably drunk. most of the rich kids would get drunk at any time of any day. he tossed his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. his jaw was clenched and he took out his switch blade, opening it immediately. 

"ooo looks like he's come prepared today!" one of the group members slurred, seungmin. what he means is that one time they approached him, but he didn't have anything to defend himself with. but he still got away with minor injuries. in fact, changbin is the most toughest, and most, well, rough and aggressive member in the gang.

he didn't say a word to them, but he was glaring at each and every member. even the two he didn't know the names of. one of the members though, really caught his eye. he looked as if he didn't want to be there, like he didn't want to cause trouble. but once he realized changbin was staring, he put on an evil smirk.

"where's your kid, huh? what's his name... jongup? jungin? oh... coward?" seungmin had the nastiest smirk on his face. he was holding onto a flask with one hand, and a knife in the other.

sure, it was early to throw a punch, but the thing that ticked him off the most was harm about jeongin. he swung his fist and punched seungmin hard in the jaw. 

seungmin stumbled backwards, holding onto his jaw. one of the other members lunged forward and attacked changbin. he also had a switchblade, which he wasn't afraid to use. he slashed changbin's cheek with the cold metal. changbin winced, but kicked him in the gut. as he kicked him to the ground, he sliced anyone who got near him. one of them punched him in the face, making him spit out blood. he gave the blonde haired boy one last hard kick to his side, before fighting anyone else who was in his way.

they eventually gave up, once they realized how much pain the blonde boy was in. he pushed past them and spit out blood, before running home. 

one of the members watched him as he ran back. he took note on unnecessary things about changbin. like what sets him off, how he fights. once changbin's figure disappeared, he help his group carry felix, the one who got beaten up by changbin, to their car.

***

changbin returned back home when it was dark. he wasn't sure if jeongin was still there or not, but when he saw that all the lights were off, he assumed no. 

he went inside, turned on the lights and saw everything was how it was before he stormed out. jeongin's shoes were still by the door, but he didn't notice. he finished the alcohol bottle that was left on the (very beat up) coffee table. he entered his room to put his bag away, to find jeongin sound asleep on his bed.

he felt his lips curl up into a small smile. jeongin looks so peaceful while he sleeps. 

changbin felt a lump in his throat. he tried swallowing it but he couldn't. for some reason, he felt guilty. he felt guilty as if he was the reason jeongin was beaten up, as if he was the reason the rich kids pick on him specifically, as if he was the reason he was poor. 

he couldn't help but feel that way. he was trying really hard to help jeongin and to provide him a better family (him, the gang) than what he already has. he knows that jeongin loves and values him, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. 

he took off his shoes and dropped them to the floor. jeongin stirred in his sleep, but then his eyes opened. he rubbed his eyes slowly, since the light was burning them. then he looked at changbin.

he smiled, happy to see him. he knew changbin would come back, just like jisung said. but his smile fell as fast as it came, seeing changbin's state.

"hyung! are you okay?" he sat up quickly and hugged him tightly. he's always hugging him. it's their thing. changbin rubbed his back soothingly, "yeah, i'm fine. what about you? are you okay?" he asked, pulling away. he cupped his face and studied him. jeongin pulled his hands down and smiled, "i'm fine too, hyung. but you don't look fine! what happened?" he asked, not letting go of his hands.

changbin pressed his lips into a thin line, not knowing how to respond. he didn't want to tell the poor kid that he got into a fight because of him, so he lied. a little bit.

"woojin and his group. the usual." he replied shortly. he pulled his hands away from jeongin and went into the bathroom. jeongin followed. 

he studied the wounds on his face. there was a deep cut on his right cheek, and a scratch or two on his jaw. nothing too major. he reached for a cloth, before jeongin stopped him. "hyung, sit down. i wanna do this, since you always help me." he sat him down on the broken but still usable toilet. 

"jeongin i can do it myself--" "hyung please let me do this for you!" jeongin begged, tugging on his arm. changbin stared at him, before he sighed and gave in. "fine, alright."

jeongin hurried into the kitchen, and came back with a cold bottle of alcohol. he poured some onto the cloth and began dabbing it on his skin. his hand was on changbin's knee the whole time, trying to be steady and gentle. he didn't want to hurt his hyung.

"hyung i think you might need stitches this time..." he said, analyzing his cheek. "really?" changbin sat up and looked in the mirror. "hmmm...i guess so." he sat back down on the toilet. 

"what are you gonna do?" jeongin asked, holding onto the cloth nervously. changbin thought for a minute before answering. "i'm pretty sure chan knows how to sew. i'll ask him to sew me up tomorrow." 

"what about for right now?" jeongin was always anxious about these things. "for now, you'll put a band-aid on it, and we'll call it a night." 

jeongin nodded, and took out a bigger sized band-aid. he dabbed the wound with the cloth first before sticking it on. he smiled, and changbin patted his shoulder, "thanks kid." 

after that, they got ready for bed. jeongin took a shower and changbin made them snacks from them to eat before going to sleep. they shared a bed, but it wasn't weird. every time jeongin would come over, shaking and scared out of his mind, he'd always sleep with changbin. to be more specific, changbin would protectively wrap his arms around the younger as they slept. first it was to make him feel safe and protected, but now its just a habit.

***

the next day, changbin, jeongin and jisung all went to chan's house. while chan was getting ready to sew up changbin's wound, he ended up telling everyone the story on what happened. the whole truth. it made jeongin cry and hug him because he felt so terribly bad that changbin got into a fight because of him. changbin assured him that it was okay and that he didn't care, saying he'd do anything to protect him.

even though changbin got into a fight last time he went out alone, he spent most of the day out of his house. he was mostly roaming around the areas that only the rebels go to. 

he smoke and drank, layed on the ground and stared up at the sky. this takes his mind off a lot of things, so he does this a lot. later on that day he went back to the convenience store, luckily the owner wasn't there. he was just looking at the candy and the chips, trying to decide which one to pick out for jeongin.

apparently he was too distracted by the candies, because he didn't even realize a member from woojin's group has come up to him. but when he did notice, he stuffed both the candy in his pocket, and taking out the switchblade.

it was one of the members who he didn't know the name of, but it's the same one who always looks like he doesn't want trouble.

he stepped closer to changbin, which made changbin lift his switchblade higher. "the fuck do you want?" he asked, and he sounded very intimidating. and he looked like it too. 

the unnamed member just raised his eyebrows, before opening his mouth to speak. "i'm not gon' hurt you, put the blade down." he said, but changbin didn't listen. "how am i supposed to believe you?" he held onto his switchblade tighter.

"yesterday, i could've beaten you up if i wanted to. but i didn't. i just stayed back. while everyone else went for your throats." he put his hands in his pockets and stared at changbin.

changbin slowly lowered his blade, before flipping it closed and stuffing it in his pocket. "what do you want then?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the unnamed rich kid.

"can you follow me?" he asked, pointing behind him. changbin looked at him with disbelief, and almost wanted to laugh. "are you kidding? why would i be stupid enough to follow you, a member of a group who hates me, and my family's guts?" 

hyunjin sighed annoyingly, "oh my god, just trust me? please?" 

changbin stared at him. he can't believe he was about to follow this rich kid who hates his guts to god knows where. "fine." 

before they left, the rich kid looked at him and smiled, "you gonna pay for those?" changbin chuckled airily, "fuck no."

the rich kid lead him out of the store, to this spot far behind it. it looked sketchy, which didn't surprise changbin. once the rich kid was at the spot he wanted, he turned to changbin.

"i'm hyunjin, by the way." he smiled. 

changbin felt his gut turn. that was a real, genuine smile. not a nasty, evil dirty look all the other rich kids give him. "so that's your name..." he mumbled.

"yup." hyunjin smiled again. he stared at changbin, looking at the stitched up wound on his right cheek. he winced just looking at it, it looks like it hurts. "i'm sorry felix did that to you. it's gotta hurt, right?" he leaned up against the brick wall, putting his right foot against it.

now changbin laughed, "why would you be sorry?" he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. he forgot jeongin's candy was in there.

hyunjin just shrugged, and pushed himself off the wall and towards changbin. "it just looks like it hurts." he said, gently brushing his hand on changbin's cheek.

"what are you doing?" changbin asked, furrowing his eyebrows. hyunjin grabbed onto changbin's jacket and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together.

changbin immediately pushed hyunjin off him, "what the fuck!" he yelled. "are you fucking out of your mind?" he spat at hyunjin, wiping his lips. hyunjin only stared at him. 

changbin stared at him with his jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed.

they were both just staring at each other. this was one of those moments where changbin is like 'fuck it.'. he stepped closer to hyunjin, cupping his face and colliding their lips. hyunjin slid changbin's jacket off his shoulders, letting changbin wiggle it off. when his arms were free, he started to unbutton hyunjin's white button up. underneath he was wearing a white tanktop. 

hyunjin pushed changbin against the wall, moving his lips against his. things were escalating quickly and changbin didn't know if he liked it or not. well, he did, actually. even though he didn't want to since he was a rich kid.

hyunjin's fingers were tangled in changbin's hair as they kissed. it seemed like this all went by so fast, because the minute changbin started really enjoying it, he heard people's voices. hyunjin pulled back quickly, looking panicked. 

"go, run, now! hurry!" he whisper yelled to changbin. changbin picked up his shirt and jacket from the ground and began sprinting. luckily he was wearing a black tank top underneath everything. 

he ran all the way back to his house. he didn't know if jeongin or anyone else was going to be there, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from whoever that was about to catch him.

of course, jeongin was there. he was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest, reading his book. he turned his head when the front door opened so quickly he could've gotten whiplash.

"hyung!" he cheered, putting his book down. he didn't sit up though. but he did notice what changbin looked like. his hair was messy, he was holding his jacket and tshirt. jeongin furrowed his eyebrows as he stared.

"why do you look like that?" he asked, pointing to changbin. changbin touched his lips and then laughed airily. "i just, ran into a... someone from woojin's group. i don't know his name, though." he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it.

"oh my god! are you okay?" jeongin sprung up from his seat to get a better look at changbin. "i'm fine. i'm gonna go take a shower.." he patted jeongin on the shoulder as he walked past. "oh, and look in my jacket, i got somethings for you." he smiled before disappearing into the bathroom.

he heard jeongin gasp, making him smile again. that kids happiness always makes changbin smile. 

as he showered, changbin couldn't stop thinking about hyunjin. he was wondering why he approached him, why he told him his name, why he lead him out of the store and why he kissed him. 

he thought back to the kiss. why did it happen? he kept asking himself over and over again. he admitted to himself that he liked it, probably too much. hyunjin was supposed to be his enemy. woojin and his group and everyone in it are his enemies. but not hyunjin, apparently.

after the shower, changbin stared at himself in the mirror. he kind of wished that hyunjin kept his mouth off him, now he needs to hide his neck. 

sure, he was only 19, but these days everyone does everything. he sighed, ruffling his hair with a towel, and walked out of the room. jeongin was snacking on the candy, not bothered by changbin being half naked. he went into his room.

"did you eat yet?" changbin asked when he came back out, dressed. jeongin nodded, "chan brought me lunch earlier." changbin hummed, making a sandwich for himself. while he was in the middle of eating, jisung swung the door open.

"sup fuckers!" he greeted, making changbin roll his eyes. jisung stared at changbin noticing the red mark on his neck. "damn, changbin! who are you seeing?" he raised his eyebrows, taking a bottle from the fridge. 

changbin choked on his sandwich at his question. he knew jisung was gonna say something about it, that's just the asshole that he is. jisung patted his back, then plopping in front of him. 

"it's okay, you don't have to tell me." he put his ankles on the table, leaning back in the chair. "is she cute?" he teased. changbin pushed his legs off the table, making jisung fall off the chair. jeongin laughed.

"yeah." he mumbled, before stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. "eyyy~" jisung put his hand up, signaling for a high-five. instead, changbin flipped him off.

jisung gasped dramatically, holding a hand to his chest, "why are you so grumpy right now? got a stick up your ass?" he snickered. changbin swiped the green bottle from jisung, taking a sip angrily. "i was fine before you got here. since when did you get so damn annoying?" he laughed at the end to make him know that he's joking. 

they always joke around like this. jisung annoys changbin, changbin swears at him. its how their friendship works, but they don't actually hate each other. jisung is his best friend, he loves him a lot. 

they were done joking with each other, well at least jisung was. he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, staring at changbin. "but seriously, are you okay? you looked stressed." he said, making changbin visibly tense up. he looked over to jeongin, then back to jisung.

"i'm fine, but yeah i just have a lot of stuff on my mind. i don't really wanna talk about it." jisung nodded. he was always understanding, he knew changbin didn't open up much. 

he also didn't know that changbin liked boys. why wouldn't he know? they're best friends after all. changbin knew he could trust jisung, but what about minho? he knows that jisung and minho are close, but him and minho aren't. 

homosexuality is frowned upon in korea, especially in this generation. he figured he would keep it a secret from everyone, excluding hyunjin. he thinks it's ironic that his enemy knows his biggest secret, but not his best friend.

he spent the rest of his day with jeongin and jisung, staying inside and joking around. jisung and changbin acted out a random story they made up to entertain jeongin, because everything entertains him. even though his life isn't all that great, he still finds joy in most things. he's an innocent kid. changbin just wants to protect him.

***

it's been three days, and changbin hasn't seen hyunjin. it's not like he hasn't left the house, he's been out everyday like always. he wasn't upset though, he wasn't hoping to see hyunjin. he just assumed that the kiss was just a one time thing, and then they'd go back to being enemies like they're supposed to be.

that's what he thought, until hyunjin showed up at the convenience store while changbin was there. he was browsing at the drinks when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

it was hyunjin. he was leaning against the glass, smiling. changbin stayed straight faced, "what do you want?" he asked, putting his attention back onto the drinks. hyunjin's eyes stayed on changbin. "can we talk?" 

"about what?" changbin opened the door, taking out four chocolate milk boxes. him and jeongin drink it all the time. he left hyunjin there, and went to the snacks. where the chips and stuff were. "about anything, like about you." hyunjin replied, following behind the short boy. 

changbin turned around, still straight-faced. "you don't care." he said, picking up a small bag of chips. hyunjin picked up a bag of the same chips changbin just took. "and what if i said i did?" he stared at the bag of chips, then looked back to changbin.

"then i'd say you're lying." changbin looked straight into his eyes, making hyunjin sigh. "can you just, not be so cold? i don't get it..." 

changbin sighed annoyingly, "what don't you get? you're not even supposed to be near me, unless you're trying to kill me." hyunjin crossed his arms, he seriously didn't understand why changbin was suddenly being mean to him. did he do something wrong?

"you had no problem kissing me the other day." 

changbin stopped what he was doing, and took a minute to just stare at hyunjin, "yeah, and i realized that i shouldn't have kissed you. i don't even know why i followed you in the first place." he tried walking away, but hyunjin grabbed his wrist, pulling him to face him.

he looked a bit more serious now. the playful smirk was now gone. it was like he seriously wanted to talk to changbin. changbin found that unlikely.

"please?" he asked, holding eye contact with him. changbin stared at the wall behind him. there was no doubt he was going to make the same mistake he did last time. hyunjin looked hopeful. changbin finally gave in, letting hyunjin lead him again.

"first..give me these." he said, taking the items out of changbin's arms. "hey-" he took them to the cash register, giving them to the cashier. he took out his wallet and paid.

"here." he smiled, holding the bag for changbin to grab. changbin stared at him. "you didn't have to do that." "i know, just take it." 

they left the store, hyunjin taking them to were they were last time. changbin sat on the ground against the building. he started snacking on the chips. hyunjin sat in front of him, they were touching knees. 

"do you have to be this close to me?" changbin whined, wanting some personal space. hyunjin apologized and moved back a little. "so, tell me about yourself." 

"like what," changbin munched, leaving crumbs on his lip. hyunjin stared at his lips, forgetting to reply. "um, i don't know, you like boys?"

the sound of crunching stopped, leaving it to be silent. hyunjin realized what he said was kind of wrong. "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have asked that. well, i'm gay. and i thought you were too, because you kissed me." 

changbin swallowed the saliva that was puddling up in his mouth. "you kissed me first." "but you kissed back, didn't you?"

changbin stared at him, then sighed. "yeah, i'm gay. so what?" hyunjin smiled and scooted closer, back to where he was originally. "so...i wanted to know. why? you may ask? well, i'll tell you!" he smiled. for a split second, changbin wanted to smile too. but he's trying to keep his look.

"i like you, changbin." he confessed, making changbin's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. "you, like me? i definitely don't believe that." 

it was true, he couldn't ever believe when someone would say that they liked him. he's always felt unlikable. not because of his looks, no. he was confident about that. but he felt like no one could like him because of where he fell in places in society. because why would anyone like a poor guy who has to steal things in order to keep living?

hyunjin, on the other hand, felt as if the whole "rich kid vs. poor kid" was complete bullshit. that's what he truly felt, yet he was still in a group of rich assholes. why? he wanted to be accepted, he wanted to be with a group of people he knew he could rely on. 

he sees something in changbin, something he sees that nobody else does. ever since he first saw changbin, he knew he was more than just a poor kid. he knew. ever since then, he's always refrained himself from fighting changbin, or anyone else from his gang. he doesn't stop his other members, no, but he doesn't do it.

now hyunjin can tell that changbin doesn't believe him when he says that he likes him. he doesn't blame him, living your whole life being hated just because of your living and financial situation could eventually make you feel unlike-able, but hyunjin wanted to prove that what he saw in changbin is more than what everyone else sees. 

"i'm being serious....i understand that you might feel unlikeable because of how you live, but i see past that. i think the rich kid vs rebel is pointless. i see something in you, changbin. i see something nobody else sees." 

changbin wanted to believe him, he really wanted to. but something inside him just didn't feel right. "how do i know you mean this?" he asked, finally looking hyunjin in his eyes. 

this was a different feeling. last time he looked into his eyes, he felt unbothered. but now, he feels like he can trust him. like he's telling the truth.

hyunjin smiled gently, putting his hand on changbin's knee. "you just need to trust me. and i'll prove it to you, i really will." changbin took a few minutes to think. he didn't know if he was about to make the right choice or not. it could affect him, his gang, hyunjin and his group. his lips were pressed into a line as he thought.

luckily hyunjin was being patient with him now. if he wasn't, changbin would have already said no. to be honest, he's still really surprised that a rich kid like him can be so nice, especially to a rebel like himself.

changbin nodded, opening his eyes to see hyunjin smiling widely. "great! thank you for believeing me." changbin hummed, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up. hyunjin noticed.

"i don't think i've seen you smile before." he said, poking his knee. changbin chuckled, "i'm not an emotionless robot. i smile all the time." "ok, then show me! show me your best smile." 

"i can't just smile on demand!" he exploded, pouting after. but he quickly formed a thin line instead. hyunjin looked at him, in a way changbin hasn't understood yet. 

"can i kiss you?" he asked, making changbin blink a few times. "why would you do that?" changbin questioned, moving his hands up to cover his lips. hyunjin grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down. "because...i don't have a reason, i just really want to." 

changbin's eyes trailed from hyunjin's eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. hyunjin took that as a yes. he leaned in closer and ghosted his lips against changbin's, then moving back. changbin looked confused.

"ha! i knew you wanted to kiss me. you were so ready to." he laughed, making changbin look even more deflated. for a few seconds, he felt like this whole time it was a sick trick, and this was the moment that hyunjin would laugh in his face and kick him to the ground. all those thoughts went away after he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

hyunjin pulled him closer, his hands on each side of changbin's face. changbin's hands were placed in his own lap. hyunjin didn't seem like he was as close as he wanted to be, because he pulled changbin practically in his lap. if anyone saw this, they'd both be dead, big time. 

changbin parted, scared someone will see. "what if someone shows up?" he asked. "it's okay, babe. no one will see. it's just us two i promise." hyunjin assured, stroking his cheek. changbin nodded, going in for another kiss. 

changbin didn't notice the way his gut felt. the way his heart was beating. the way his lips tingled against hyunjin's. sure, it was only the second time they've talked, but hyunjin said he's liked him this whole time. maybe changbin did too?

the sun was going down, and the two were back sitting up against the brick wall. changbin was smoking a cigarette. hyunjin was watching him the whole time. "have you ever smoked before?" he asked, flicking it with his finger. hyunjin shook his head. his knees were pulled up to his chest. 

"do you wanna try? it's fine if you don't want to." he offered, which hyunjin took. he held the cigarette between his fingers like he seen changbin do before. changbin silently showed him what to do. he inhaled the cigarette, before choking as smoke came out of his mouth. 

changbin chuckled and patted hyunjin's back, trying to help him. "that happened to me the first time i smoked too." he said, trying to make hyunjin feel less embarrassed. hyunjin said that he'd stick to alcohol, which he doesn't even drink that much to begin with.

changbin finished the cigarette, showing hyunjin the cool tricks he could do. it was dark by the time they were just sitting in silence. 

changbin was the first to break the silence. "what do you think society would think of us if we were together?" hyunjin hummed, pursing his lips as he thought. "as being gay? or as a rebel with a rich kid?" "both, i guess."

hyunjin stared off into space, saying whatever came to mind. "i think as being gay....there wouldn't be a doubt that the rich kids would beat the living shit out of us. i feel like the rebels would be more accepting, for some reason." changbin hummed in agreement. he felt as if the group he's in is more of a family than a group of poor kids.

"and for it being a rich kid and a rebel....i feel like people wouldn't care that much? except for our two groups. i feel like that nobody outside our groups would really care." he continued, trying to think of the most realistic possibilities. "yeah. i think you're right....and i feel like your group would go after me. probably blaming me for turning you gay or accusing me of rape or something." he paused, thinking of what to say next.

hyunjin spoke for him. "rich kids can be so nasty. they think that just because they have money and nice clothes and good cars that they could be complete assholes to everyone below them. sometimes i wish i wasn't apart of it. sometimes i wish i was just a normal citizen on the streets." what he said was a bit more deeper and personal than he wanted it to be, but he was right. changbin agreed with every word.

changbin looked at him, staring at his face as he stared into the horizon in front of them. now that he thinks about it, he's not too bad looking. he's a lot nicer than he expected him to be.

"you know, they always say the prettiest looking people have the ugliest personalities..." hyunjin looked at him as he spoke. "but i don't think that works for you." he added, making hyunjin smile. 

"you've talked to me for what, a week, and you've already fallen in love with me?" he teased, making changbin hit him softly. "i am totally not in love you. you're the one who's liked me this whole time." he does have a point.

hyunjin bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think of a comeback. changbin was right, he's liked him this whole time. but is there any proof that changbin didn't?

"maybe you've liked me this whole time, but you just haven't realized until now." hyunjin said, flicking changbin's knee. changbin bit his lip as he thought about it. sure, whenever he'd see the group his attention would always get drawn to hyunjin for like, two seconds, but that could definitely be because he's insanely attractive. 

he shrugged, "that could be a possibility." hyunjin smiled to himself, "i hope so." 

changbin stared at the sky, the moon was shining down brightly. he wondered what time it was, but it couldn't be past midnight. he wasn't scared of being out at night, but he's with hyunjin, so it makes him a little more nervous. just by being around him makes him nervous.

"i think we should go." changbin announced, grabbing hyunjin's attention. he hummed but it was muffled by his own legs. "why?" he asked, looking up. changbin held his hand down, hyunjin taking it and being pulled up. "because it's dark and something could happen." 

changbin straightened out his clothes, brushing the broken asphalt from the ground off his pants. hyunjin did the same. they were about to part ways, when hyunjin spoke, "get home safe." changbin nodded and waved him goodbye before leaving.

the plastic bag swung around in his hand as he was fidgeting with it on the way home. he was tempted to smoke, but he ended up not doing it. he was surprised that jeongin wasn't there when he got inside. he locked the door and put the chocolate milk in the fridge. 

he laid in his bed. his bed was lonely, his arms were empty. he wished jeongin was there. the whole night he was tossing and turning. moonlight seeped into his bedroom, making his face glow. 

usually, changbin sleeps fine without jeongin. but now he's just gotten so used to the kid being in his arms as he sleeps. changbin wouldn't mind if jeongin just lived with him, it would be better for the both of them. jeongin would be safer, changbin would be able to sleep.

it's so lonely and bare in his house when jeongin isn't there. it's just changbin. he has no family left, they've all died. he had a sibling, but she got sick and died. his parents got killed a couple years back, a few months after his sister died. it was really hard on changbin, but he got through it. he has jeongin, jisung, chris, and minho now. they're his family.

he's learned that people will die. his loved ones can die at any moment, and he has to accept it. any of the drunk rich kids could literally kill someone at any moment, and he has to accept it that it can happen. it probably won't, but it could.

***

the next night, changbin couldn't sleep. jeongin wasn't spending the night again, so it affected changbin's sleep, again. it was already late, and after an hour of more tossing and turning, changbin gave up. he couldn't sleep. it was past midnight, so it was probably dangerous to go out. but he didn't really care, he was bored out of his mind since he couldn't sleep.

he threw his leather jacket on over his black tank top, changed into jeans and put a black baseball cap on. he made sure to bring his cigarettes, a lighter, some money and his switchblade. 

it was chilly outside, but his jacket kept him warm. his hands were stuffed in his pockets. it was cold enough to see your breath when you breathe. but changbin didn't mind, he likes this weather a lot more than hot humidity. 

there was a diner that was open 24/7, so changbin decided to go there. when he opened the door, it made it bell sound. there was a lot of rich kids there, especially for this time. he ignored them and sat at the bar. 

he was looking around, trying to see if any of his friends were there, but he was out of luck. it was just him. he ordered a beer and sat there silently. he was thinking about anything.

the sound of the bell rang, and a group of drunk, hollering rich kids came in. he turned around, and saw that it was woojin's group. hyunjin was there.

they made eye contact, but changbin turned back around. he didn't want to get into any trouble tonight. he sipped his beer, minding his own business. he wanted to speak to hyunjin, but he knew he couldn't. 

changbin got up and went into the bathroom, leaving his half empty beer on the bar. he leaned against a sink, turning the faucet on. there was no reason why he did, he just wanted to. he turned it after he realized he was wasting water. he was kind of hoping hyunjin would've followed him in here. 

he was about to leave, his hand on the door handle, when it opened. he stumbled back, hoping to get out of the persons way. instead, the person grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. 

it was hyunjin.

he pressed his lips against changbin's, running his hands down his arms and grabbing a hold of his waist. changbin sighed on his lips.

they parted, and changbin smiled when he saw hyunjin's face. at first, he thought he was going to beaten up.

"hi." hyunjin smiled, sliding his hands up and down changbin's sides. "hey." changbin replied, staring up at him. the height difference between them is quite cute. "what are you doing out so late?" hyunjin asked. "couldn't sleep." 

changbin's eyes landed on the door handle, noticing there is a lock on it. he pushed hyunjin off him, and locked it. "i don't want anyone coming in, and catching us talking." he explained, and hyunjin nodded. "i don't feel like getting beaten up right now." 

hyunjin stepped closer to him, "not even by me?" he put his hands back on changbin's waist. "yes, definitely by you." changbin laughed, putting his head on hyunjin's shoulder. he breathed in his scent and sighed. "i like this." 

"what, my perfume?" hyunjin chuckled, resulting in changbin shooting his head up. "no, being hugged by you like this, dumbass." he flicked hyunjin's forehead lightly. hyunjin chuckled again and pulled changbin into another hug. "me too."

they stayed like that for a minute. not talking or anything. 

"i wish you could come over, so we could be together without being worried of anyone catching us." changbin mumbled disappointingly. "why can't we?" hyunjin pulled changbin out of the hug, staring at him. changbin stared at him in disbelief. "are you kidding? if anyone sees you walking in my side of the city, and going into my house with me, we'll be in a lot of trouble." 

hyunjin reached up to touch changbin's face, smiling softly. changbin furrowed his eyebrows, "were you even listening to me?" hyunjin hummed, "yes, but you're just so cute." he poked his big nose. "thanks." changbin smiled. he wrapped his arms behind hyunjin's neck, hyunjin keeping his hands on changbin's tiny waist.

"i know a way to get to you without anyone seeing." hyunjin said gently. he really wanted to see more of changbin. more of his life. he wants to see where he lives, what color his bedroom walls are, how the mood of his home feels. if it feels accepting, unlike his own. if it feels loving, unlike his own. he wants to see behind changbin. all he gets to see is the cold faced leather jacket wearing scarred face changbin. he wants to see behind that, what changbin's really like. he can't find that out in their spot way behind the convenience store, in the bathroom of a diner at 1am. 

"if you say so..is it safe?" changbin asked, and hyunjin hummed. "i'll be fine." he paused for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts together. "why don't you leave now, and i'll leave a few minutes after. i'll tell the boys that i'm sick and i'm going home." changbin stared into his eyes. he really felt something for hyunjin now. he can't run away from it now, he can't deny it now. 3 weeks ago he would've denied it, because having feelings for a rich kid? impossible, never going to happen. but it is possible, and it did happen. despite the secrets and anxiety of getting caught, he likes liking hyunjin. he's a good guy, a really good guy. he makes him feel good.

changbin nodded, "be careful, please. try not to get caught." hyunjin smiled and leaned in, kissing changbin softly. "i promise." he said against his lips.

he stepped away from changbin, letting him get out. changbin smiled at him before unlocking and opening the door, leaving hyunjin in the bathroom alone. he was never really that much of an anxious guy, but ever since hyunjin has came into his life, he's been feeling anxious when he's with him in public. sure, they'd be alone, but he's still scared someone will find them.

mostly because he doesn't want to get beaten up. he knows nothing would happen to hyunjin, since it would be his group that'd beat him up for being with hyunjin. he doesn't want people to know he's gay either, but that's the least of his problems. 

he slapped money on the bar before leaving as soon as possible. once he got far enough away from the diner, he sprinted home. he didn't want anyone to see him or question him. 

when he got to his house, he sat on his couch waiting anxiously for hyunjin to get there. he wasn't even sure if hyunjin knew where he lived. 

the living room was lit, he didn't want to sit in the dark. he was fiddling with his hands nervously. a few minutes later, he heard his gate open. he looked out the window and saw hyunjin sliding through. changbin opened his door and rushed hyunjin in. he locked it behind him.

"you made it." he smiled, not feeling nervous anymore. hyunjin smiled back, "i did!" he picked changbin up, holding his thighs. changbin wrapped his legs around hyunjin's waist and his arms behind his neck. "wow you're really light." hyunjin said.

changbin kissed hyunjin's cheek, making him yell cutely. well, changbin thought it was cute. he thinks hyunjin is cute. they kissed again for a few seconds, before hyunjin went to the couch and sat down changbin rolling off him. he layed next to him, his head on hyunjin's lap. hyunjin played with his hair.

"so, tell about you. like, your favorite things or something.." he continued to twist his hair. changbin stared up at him. "my favorites? well....my favorite color is black, i guess. i don't really have favorites for things..." he trailed off. "but you're my favorite rich kid." 

hyunjin smiled, before flicking him in the forehead. changbin groaned and touched his forehead. "you're cute, changbin." hyunjin said, resting his hand on his chest. changbin felt his heart flutter. "you're cuter." 

he sat up and rested his head on hyunjin's shoulder. hyunjin put an arm around changbin. "are you really this cuddly?" he teased, poking his side. "shut up." 

hyunjin pulled him closer, "i think it's cute, don't get mad. you're so cute." he repeats over and over again. he wants changbin to know how cute he really thinks he is. he pressed a kiss to his head.

"when are you going to get tired?" changbin asked, staring at the wall in front of him. he was starting to get tired himself. "are you getting tired?" changbin hummed. hyunjin stood up, making changbin fall over. "let's go to sleep, then." he held out his hand for changbin to take.

they went to changbin's room. his walls were grey. 

changbin went into the bathroom to change into sweatpants. he hung up his jacket when he got back into his room. hyunjin was sitting on his bed waiting. changbin was wearing a black tank-top and grey sweatpants. the tank-top showed his nice arms off. hyunjin checked him out. maybe he stared at his back for too long, because changbin turned around and caught him.

"why are you staring?" he pointed his finger at him and tsked. hyunjin looked away and pressed his lips into a line. changbin chuckled and climbed in bed. he opened his arms, signaling for hyunjin to cuddle with him. 

"i usually sleep with jeongin so i'm used to hugging people when i sleep." changbin explained when hyunjin rested his head on changbin's chest. "jeongin? the one in your group?" 

"mhm. we're really close, like, really close. he's like a little brother to me. i've practically raised him. that kid means so much to me...him and my group is the only family i got." changbin blabbed on. hyunjin perked up a bit when changbin finished his sentence.

"the only family? what happened to your real family?" he asked, but changbin stayed silent. hyunjin realized that he made a mistake and felt guilty. it's probably too personal to share, which he understands. he moved to look at him. "hey, it's okay, i'm sorry for asking, you don't have to talk about it." he pressed a kiss to changbin's lips. changbin buried his face in hyunjin's neck, trying to fall asleep. 

"goodnight changbin." he whispered, stroking the back of his head. "goodnight."

***  
changbin woke up, still in hyunjin's arms.

he rubbed his eyes, and it seemed that hyunjin was still sleeping. his eyes were closed and his cheeks were squished against the pillow. his nose is really cute, changbin really likes his nose.

he stared at his face for as long as he could, trying to analyze his features as a whole, or the tiny things he wouldn't be able to notice if he wasn't staring at him. he really loves the move under his left eye. he wants to kiss his eyes, it's a cute and soft gesture.

behind his cold mask, he's a really giddy, soft, weird person. he's almost just like jisung. he didn't act cold his entire life, but only until after his parents died. he knew there was no one left to protect him, so he needed to grow up. he needed to become more tougher. he doesn't show his real self around jeongin, he assumes it's better for jeongin to see the tough changbin, so he has someone to look up to him. he doesn't want to hurt or disappoint jeongin, so he hides a lot from the kid.

jisung is the only one who gets to see his real side. the real changbin. when people think of changbin, they think of the cold, rough, intimidating scarred face changbin who gets into a lot of fights. jisung's view of changbin is completely different than that. when he thinks of changbin, he thinks of the happy, loud, ecstatic, weird changbin. the changbin who randomly makes weird noises, screams a lot and dances crazily whens he happy. 

sadly, that changbin has been left in the past.

he hopes that when he gets closer to hyunjin, he could reveal whats left of his weird self. 

changbin continued to stare at his face, thinking of what it would be life if both of them were rebel kids. he wouldn't want to be a rich kid, he doesn't want to be the type of person to shit on someone because of the way they live.

he reached out and stroked hyunjin's cheek, resulting in the latter humming in his sleep. his eyes slowly opened. changbin saw a smile rise as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"good morning sleepyhead." changbin continued to gently stroke his cheek. hyunjin held onto his wrist, "morning." he yawned. his nose scrunched up when he yawned, and it was pretty cute.

"how long have you been awake for?" he asked. "not too long, like five or ten minutes, i don't know." changbin replied, smiling sleepily. hyunjin hummed, pulling changbin closer. "i wish we could stay like this forever."

changbin buried his face deep into hyunjin's chest, "me too." hyunjin sighed and began drawing shapes on changbin's back as they laid together.

they cuddled together for a few minutes, before changbin moved his head to look up at hyunjin. "how are you going to get home?" he asked. hyunjin stared at something that wasn't changbin as he thought. "i'm not sure, it was easier last night since it was dark out. there's a chance this time that someone could catch me since it's daylight."

changbin bit his lip. he was nervous. nervous for himself, nervous for hyunjin. he didn't want them to get caught, for hyunjin to get hurt. he thought to himself for a bit, trying to think of any possible ways.

"why don't you put on my leather jacket and my hat, and quickly walk home with your head down, away from as many people as possible?" he said, tapping on hyunjin's cheek gently and mindlessly. hyunjin smiled, "that could work." changbin smiled.

they sat in silence again, just appreceating each others presences. hyunjin was staring at changbin. "it's gone." he said, eyeing his neck.

changbin hummed (questioningly), not understanding. he looked at hyunjin, who was staring at his neck. then he realized what he meant. "oh my god, you're nasty." he laughed, pulling the blanket over him, only showing his head. 

hyunjin laughed and slowly rolled over on top of changbin. he whined and covered his face as hyunjin sat on him. "what are you doing?" changbin kept whining. hyunjin patted his stomach, "i'm bored." he smirked. he took changbin's hands off his face, intertwining their fingers. they stared at each other, the atmosphere slightly tense.

"you really are beautiful, changbin." 

changbin stared up at the younger, noticing the way his eyes are glowing. its obvious hyunjin is in love with him, its too obvious. his heartbeat sped up at the thought. he's in love with him too, he knows it. he feels it. every time he sees hyunjin, he can feel it. every time they touch, he can feel it. 

hyunjin leaned down and cupped changbin's cheek. "you. are. so. damn. beautiful." he whispered, staring into his eyes. "i want to spend my entire life with you."

changbin gulped. the way hyunjin was staring at him, he couldn't handle it. hyunjin is so in love with changbin and he can feel it. he can see it. he felt his eyes begin to tear up. 

he didn't want to cry, but this feeling the two boys shared was beautiful. too much for changbin to handle. 

hyunjin frowned, gently wiping the tears that have escaped his eyes. "don't cry, baby. why are you crying? please don't cry." he spoke softly. 

changbin blinked, holding the tears in as long as he could. "i love you, hyunjin. i love you so fucking much." he smiled, laughing breathly at the end of his words. 

hyunjin stared at him, and smiled no way he ever has before. it was so beautiful, so genuine, so loving. if a stranger saw this, they would be able to tell that hyunjin was in love by the way he just smiled.

"i love you, seo changbin. more than i can put into words, more than you could understand. i love you." 

he leaned down and kissed changbin passionately. changbin was holding onto hyunjin's waist gently. hyunjin's skin was warm against his cold fingers. his skin was soft, warm, golden, beautiful. changbin's cold touch sent shivers up hyunjin's spine.

this time, this time feels different. the atmosphere feels different, their hearts feel different, their gut. it all feels different from the last times they'd kiss or make out. now, that they have told each other that they loved them, it all feels different. 

but in a good way. the best way. the best way possible.

***

it was the next morning, hyunjin left at night, just to make sure not to get caught. when changbin woke up, he felt the best he ever has in a long, long time. 

he was too comfortable in his bed, but he had to get up just in case jeongin came over. he hasn't seen him in a few days.

changbin washed his sheets, then took a shower. he opened the windows in his room, since he didn't have any scented spray. the weather was nice, so changbin sat on the front steps outside. he was wearing just a blank tank-top and jeans, but he was comfortable. he also had his favorite black hat on. there was a cigarette between his fingers.

in the distance, he could see someone walking towards his house. he couldn't tell if it was jeongin or jisung, because his hood was up and he was looking down as he walked. changbin hoped it was jeongin, because he didn't feel like being teased endlessly by jisung.

to his luck, it was jeongin. 

the kid finally rose his head up when he got close enough to changbin's house. seeing his face made changbin smiled, he missed his little brother. even if they aren't real brothers, it sure as hell feels like it.

"hi changbin hyung." jeongin smiled, leaning his body against the closed silver gate. "hey kid." changbin replied, pressing the cigarette to his mouth. 

"i missed you, hyung. you've seemed so busy lately and all...." jeongin said, staring at the elder. changbin felt his eyes burning into his body. he cleared his throat, causing jeongin to advert his eyes back to his face. "s-sorry hyung...it's just.." his face turned red. changbin chuckled, "its cool," he put his cigarette out, "did you eat yet?" 

he stood up to go inside, but jeongin stopped him, "no, but um actually, chan hyung told me to come and get you to bring you to cliffhouse...we're all gonna be there." jeongin said, as he hooked his fingers through the gate holes. 

"oh. now? okay, let me get my jacket." he disappeared inside, coming back out a minute later with his jacket and his three most important things. he smiled at jeongin, "let's go." he swung his arm around jeongin's shoulder and they walked to cliffhouse.

cliffhouse is the 24/7 open diner that everyone in town goes to.

when they arrived, the place was busy. pretty much all the seats inside were taken. there was a booth with all of his friends in it, who where all yelling and throwing food at each other. changbin was smiling to himself when he saw them. when they saw changbin, they started clapping and hooting. he sat down.

"what are you guys doing?" he asked, glaring at all of them for being loud and obnoxious. jisung laughed and stuffed fries in his mouth. "your chick must really like you." 

chris hooted and clapped, high fiveing jisung. changbin scoffed, what jisung said wasn't even that "savage". "yeah." he replied bluntly, taking a sip of the milkshake that was there for him. 

"when can we meet her changbinnie hyung~~ you guys seem to really like each other~~ let her meet the family~~" jisung teased, dragging his voice out for as long as possible to make changbin annoyed. 

"we're private." changbin threw a fry at jisung's face. the fry fell onto his thigh, and minho took it and ate it. he laughed to himself. jisung yelled, either to be more annoying or because he's annoyed that changbin won't tell him. 

jeongin was sitting on the outside of the booth, next to changbin. he was staring somewhere, probably daydreaming. but he was actually staring at a rich kid who was staring back. no one noticed though.

"you gotta let us meet her one day. or just me, maybe you have something against jisung." chan cackled, getting hit on the arm by jisung. 

changbin smirked, "yeah, some day." he took a bite of jisung's sandwich, making him yell out loud. "i'm done talking about..this. whats going on with you guys?" he asked as he chewed.

everyone started talking, except jeongin. changbin finally noticed, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, gaining his attention. "what're you staring at?" he asked.

jeongin turned back to his friends, "nothin'. i was just daydreaming." changbin ruffled his hair and put his attention on his friends. jeongin glanced at the kid one more time before joining the conversation.

around 30 minutes later, more people entered cliffhouse. it was a group. jeongin watched as they entered, and realized it was woojin's group. all of them was there. he felt his heart sink low. he tapped changbin's thigh, trying to get his attention. he patted him frantically until he got his attention.

"jeongin, what is it?" he asked, looking at him. jeongin scooted closer to him, "woojin's group is here. all of them." 

changbin immediately got tense, his whole body got tense. he clenched his jaw, and sat right up against the wall, pulling jeongin next to him. he held onto his hand protectively.

everyone at the table acknowledged that woojin's group was there, but it didn't seem like it was mutual. woojin's group didn't know they were there too.

changbin was searching through the people, his eyes landing on hyunjin. he was wearing a white polo button up shirt, but it was unbuttoned a couple buttons down. it perfectly exposed his neck and a bit of his chest. changbin gulped and looked back to his friends. 

no one except jisung noticed how tense he was right now. changbin just stared at him, giving him the do-not-look look. there were two types of do-not-look looks, one was the do-not-look-but-if-you-do-i-dont-care look, and the other is the do-not-fucking-look look. one was serious, one wasn't. this time, it was serious.

jisung is smart. changbin knew that, so he knew jisung would piece everything together in no time. jisung knew by his look, to not look. he just nodded instead. 

changbin tried playing it cool, like nothing was wrong, like his boyfriend wasn't in the same room as him, like there wasn't a high chance of anyone catching them.

he looked at hyunjin another time, who still had no clue that changbin was there. he licked his lips, "jeongin, can you get out?" his friends fell quiet and looked at him. jeongin looked at them, then back to changbin and nodded, sliding out of the booth. changbin slid out and went outside. 

he leaned against the wall of the behind of the diner. he didn't want to be seen, he wanted to be alone. he took a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and lit it up. he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. 

the panic and anxiety in him was arising too much while he was inside. there was a huge chance that he could've gotten caught, he couldn't handle the way his heartbeat was rapidly beating. 

he knew that randomly leaving the diner without and explanation to his friends would make them question and worry, but that was the least of changbin's problems. the only thing he was focused on was getting caught.

the thought of getting caught makes changbin feel sick. he knew what would happen to him, he knows it for a fact. he knew nothing would happen to hyunjin, well, at least from his own group. 

changbin inhaled deeply, and slammed his fist against the brick wall. he yelled out loudly, shaking his wrist and bouncing lightly. he exhaled and punched the wall again. 

his knuckles were bloody and probably bruised. there was blood running down his hand. he took one last hit from the cigarette and threw it on the ground. 

there were some people who were walking past the diner that gave him weird looks as he appeared back in the front. he ignored them and went back inside. 

the bell went off. heads turned. everyone looked at changbin. jeongin was staring at him. woojin was staring at him. chris was staring at him.

he gulped. 

he felt a pit in his stomach. everyone in woojin's group was staring at him, except hyunjin. he was staring at the floor. seungmin looked from changbin to hyunjin, then back to changbin. the look on his face told changbin that the figured it out. 

changbin looked at jisung, and his face was cold. looking at his best friend was a mistake, because the way he stared back made him feel horrible. 

the diner was completely silent. the only sound that was heard was the cars passing by outside. the only thing changbin could hear was his own heartbeat. 

woojin stood up, and walked up to changbin. he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him outside. his friends started yelling, trying to escape the booth to go after him, but other rich kids were holding them in. members of woojin's group pulled hyunjin outside too. 

woojin pushed changbin to the ground. youngjae and seungmin were holding hyunjin back, forcing him to watch. changbin's friends were forced to watch from the window. 

felix stepped forward and kicked changbin in the gut. woojin kicked his side, "you're a fucking faggot!" he spat, kicking him harder after each word. changbin struggled to get up, only to be kicked back down by felix. 

"you did this to hyunjin. you fucking pervert!" felix kicked changbin's face, making him cough up blood. 

hyunjin was trying to wiggle out of seungmin's and youngjae's grip, yelling at them to stop. 

jeongin couldn't handle watching this any longer. he used all of his power and punched one of the rich kids, jumping over the booth seat and running outside. 

fighting woojin wasn't a great idea since he was bigger and stronger than jeongin, so he targeted felix. he took a bottle from the ground by the entrence of the diner, and smashed it against felix's head. felix cursed loudly, falling forwards. changbin tried standing up, but fell back down. he was too weak.

woojin took the back of jeongin's shirt and spun him around, punching him square in the face. changbin yelled at the sight of jeongin being hit. "don't fucking touch him!" he screamed. he used the rest of the energy he had left to force himself to stand up. 

he shakily and weakly walked up to woojin, flicking open his switchblade, and slicing his shoulder. his hands were shaking he was gripping onto it tightly.

woojin let go of jeongin, dropping him to the ground. woojin turned around, and kneed changbin in the gut. it knocked the wind out of him, falling to the ground immedieatly.

woojin sat on top of changbin's tiny body, throwing punches at his face. "you deserve to die! you're fucking disgusting." he screamed in his face. changbin was crying. the beating didn't make him cry, no, it was the yelling. he couldn't handle it. so he just laid limp under woojin's body, taking the punches. 

woojin put his hands on changbin's neck. he started choking him. jeongin and hyunjin were screaming for woojin to stop. seungmin punched hyunjin, hoping to shut him up. changbin tried to fight back, but he was so weak that he couldn't move his arms up. he couldn't breathe.

on the inside of the riot, chris was fighting anyone who got in his way. he had to knifes in his hands, holding them up, ready to stab anyone. he ran outside. he put one in his belt so he could have a free hand.

felix jumped in front of him, trying to punch him, but chris caught his wrist. he kneed felix in the gut, making him fall down. he didn't want to waste any time. he ran to changbin.

chris pushed woojin off and away from changbin. he had several rings on, so he knew punching woojin in the face would hurt even more. woojin pushed chris to the ground, but chris still wasn't weak. 

he used his knife and stabbed woojin's arm, making him scream. he grabbed onto his arm and laid on the ground. 

youngjae let go of hyunjin and ran to woojin. he kneeled down beside him asking if he was okay. seungmin punched and hit hyunjin repeatedly. "you're disgusting. you're a disgusting faggot. you, you and changbin fucking deserve this." he spat, before letting go of him and ran to woojin. 

hyunjin spat out blood and tried to catch his breath. jisung and minho finally made it outside. they helped jeongin up before all running to changbin.

changbin looked horrible. this is the worst beating he's ever gotten. his entire face was beaten and covered in blood. his lip was busted open and his eyes were swollen. there was a deep cut in his right arm and a smaller one on his side. his hands were bloody too.

he could barely open his eyes. he could barely breathe, barely move. if he didn't get to the hospital soon, he'd probably die.

chris kneeled next to changbin, "hey, hey can you hear me?". he grabbed his face. changbin couldn't respond. hyunjin finally got up and ran to changbin.

jeongin stood up and stopped him. "get away. get away from him! you did this to him!" he shoved him backwards. hyunjin stumbled back but kept his balance, "no, i-" "shut up!" jeongin screamed, hitting him. jisung stood up quickly and pulled jeongin, holding onto his wrists tightly.

"jeongin. jeongin stop!" jisung snapped. jeongin turned around to face jisung, beyond angry. "don't tell me to stop! how could you just stand there and not do anything right now! look what happened to changbin! it's all because of him!" he screamed, trying to get out of his grip. it only made jisung hold on tighter.

"don't fucking take it out on hyunjin! it's not his fault! you should be worrying about changbin instead of attacking hyunjin for something he didn't even do. he's a victim right now too." he let go of jeongin and looked at hyunjin. he went back to changbin.

"we need to get him to a hospital." chris said, looking up at minho frantically. "go to my house and take my dads car. bring it here." minho nodded and ran off, as fast as he could. luckily chris doesn't live that far from cliffhouse. 

chris put his attention back on changbin, and hit his face gently. "stay with us changbin, just hold on for a little longer okay?" changbin blinked slowly. 

hyunjin finally approached changbin, seeing how bad his condition really is. no, it's more than bad. it's horrible. absolutely fucking horrible.

right when he saw the older, he felt his heart drop. he covered his mouth with his hands and stepped back a bit. he was in complete shock. he was speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes right now. 

"oh my god." he choked out, only gaining chris' attention. he looked up at him, and saw that hyunjin was shaking. he told jisung to go help him, that he can watch changbin until minho arrives.

chris held onto changbin's hand, squeezing it from time to time. "please hold on changbin." he said, minho pulling up to the diner. minho got out of the car and help chris pick changbin up. they put him in the backseat. 

as chris was getting into the driver side, he looked jisung's way. "we'll meet you there!" he said. chris nodded and got in the car, wasting no time and speeding to the hospital. 

***

it's been hours since changbin has arrived at the hospital. chris, jisung, hyunjin, minho, and jeongin have been waiting in the hospital since they've gotten there. they're all scared and worried.

none of them have eaten, none of them have went home to tell their family what was happening. no one wanted to leave because they feared they'd miss when changbin would wake up. if he woke up.

jeongin is asleep on chris' shoulder. jisung and minho have been small talking. hyunjin is sitting five seats down from them. he hasn't said a word since they got there.

another two hours or so later, a doctor finally spoke to them. he said that changbin was alive. he wasn't doing well, but he was alive. everyone was relieved. he hasn't woken up yet, though. 

minho left an hour later after they received the news. chris said it was alright to leave since they know changbin's state. not that it's exact, but at least they knew he was alive. 

jisung was changbin's best friend, so he didn't want to leave. he wanted to be there for changbin. but, he ended up leaving with minho. he didn't want minho to feel bad for being the only one leaving, so he went with him. 

so it was just chris, jeongin and hyunjin left. they stayed all night, hoping to hear more updates from the doctor. 

the next day, changbin was awake. he was asleep for a whole 24 hours. jeongin said it was a miracle that he woke up. chris used the payphone outside to call minho and jisung to tell them that changbin woke up.

the three of them were his room the moment he woke up. jeongin flew to his bed, smiling when he saw that his eyes were open. "changbinnie hyung! you're awake!" he cheered, making changbin smile very, very softly. he was still super weak.

chris stood up and met changbin. "hey changbin. hang in there yeah?" he carefully picked up his hand and gave him a fist bump. changbin smiled again. he was so happy his friends were there.

hyunjin was in the corner of the room, by the door, where changbin can't see him. he didn't know if he could look at changbin without breaking. chris looked over at him and motioned to come over. hyunjin took a breath.

he made his way to changbin's bed. chris looked at him, before patting his back and leaving the room with jeongin. now he was alone with changbin.

just looking at changbin made his heart break. he was the reason he was like this. this was all his fault. he opened his mouth to speak, but he choked on his own breath. 

he sat on the edge of changbin's hospital bed. he grabbed his hand and held onto it softly. he bit his lips and gulped.

"i'm so sorry this happened to you, changbin." he apologized, staring at his scarred, bruised face. his hands were cold and fragile. hyunjin watched as changbin blinked slowly. "i never thought this would happen to you....you said this would happen if they found out and i didn't not believe you, but i didn't know it would be this bad. i thought beaten to death was just an exaggeration." 

he fell silent as he thought of what to say. 

"i haven't gotten any sleep since the fight. i've been too worried about you and all." there was a slightly noticeable change in changbin's face. if he wasn't so weak he'd probably scold him. hyunjin laughed breathily when he noticed. "don't be worried. i can tell you are by the look on your face right now. i didn't get beaten far as bad as you did, so please don't worry about me. i'm fine! trust me." he smiled warmly, hoping to convince changbin. 

changbin squeezed hyunjin's hand. that little gesture made hyunjin tear up. he quickly wiped his eyes with his free hand. he looked at changbin. 

"i love you. i love you so much, okay? and-and when you get out of the hospital i'll make sure none of those bastards will ever lay a hand on you again. i promise." his voice was shaking by the end of his sentence. 

hyunjin stood up from the bed. "minho and jisung are on their way. i'll let you talk to jisung alone. i'll be outside. i'll always be here for you so if you need me, just get a doctor to get me to you okay? i love you so much." he held changbin's hand up to his lips. he kissed his hand, and held onto it for a few more seconds. 

then jisung entered the room. hyunjin gently put his hand back down. he smiled softly at changbin before leaving the room.

he sat on the chairs outside as he waited. he wasn't waiting for anything in particular. he was just sitting there. waiting for something. something to happen. maybe he was waiting to wake up, that this was all a dream and changbin was really okay. he was waiting to wake up in changbin's arms and be told it was just a dream. 

changbin has always been strong and independent. seeing him so weak and fragile broke hyunjin's heart. he wish he would've gotten beaten instead of changbin. he didn't deserve it.

now hyunjin was sitting on a bench outside, alone, knees pulled up to his chest as wind blew against his face. he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

***

it's been three months and two weeks, and changbin was finally released from the hospital a month ago. he was safe and sound at his house with jeongin and now hyunjin. 

hyunjin's parents kicked him out because of his relationship with changbin. because he's gay and because he's dating a poor kid. of course changbin let hyunjin live with him. luckily hyunjin stole some of his parents money to help out changbin.

jeongin still showed up everyday. hyunjin helped clean the house, and he cleaned out a dirty storage room. he helped sell the things in there (that changbin didn't want), and they bought jeongin a bed. so now, whenever he came over, he'd have his own room and bed to sleep in.

as for changbin, he was still recovering. his broken bones have finally healed, but he had to be careful on the amount of physical activity he was doing (for now). 

all of changbin's friends accepted hyunjin. it took longer for others (jisung and jeongin), but they eventually accepted him. jisung was a little wary at first, since changbin was dating a rich kid, but the worst thing that could happen to them has already happened. he was also iffy at first because changbin was gay, but he quickly got over it because they were best friends.

in the end, everything was okay. changbin was okay, hyunjin was okay. they were okay. they didn't have to worry as much anymore, liking being caught by any of their friends. hyunjin never talked to woojin and his group since the fight.

in the end, everyone was happy. changbin and hyunjin were happily living together, jeongin was there more than ever. he felt very safe, loved and protected by the couple. minho came out to the group as well, which made changbin happy. in that moment, he thought maybe things didn't have to be so awkward and weird between them. jisung and changbin got even closer, if that was even possible. chris got a motorcycle of his own for his birthday, which he loved very much. changbin has never felt more in love before. hyunjin and his friends made him so insanely happy and loved. he was so grateful he had them in his life. he was so glad hyunjin came into his life. he changed his life, but in the best way ever.

it was a happy ending for all of them.


End file.
